Fallen into Thorns
’Fallen into Thorns' is the eighteenth episode of 'The Walk'. "What a night. You need rest more than anything. Almost anything." You try to get some rest from the events of the previous night, but the Burn don't give you any time to recover. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. The walking time for the shortest route is 92 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.10 - Face to Barrel". Plot Summary Interference Charlie asks what happened last night. The others argue about the events of the previous night. Stanton spots a barn and suggests they see if there’s a hayloft they can sleep in. A Few Beans Left Charlie wakes you up. The others are at the end of their reserves, but you still have a few beans left, and she has a mission for you and Lawrence. She wants you to do a quick circuit of the area, something doesn’t feel right. Getting Up With The Lark Lark Lawrence admires the scenery, but Charlie can’t see it, or anything, including you. They realise she’s being fed false information via the satellite link and hide. It’s too late to warn the others, as Charlie pipes through the feed from Emma’s device: soldiers have set up camp in the barn itself. The rest of the group are trapped in the hayloft above, at risk of discovery at any moment. Patrol You and Lawrence hide from a patrol. Lawrence suggests that they might not need to hide, but Charlie is unconvinced that these soldiers are even army. Charlie listens into the feed again and they hear a familiar voice giving commands: Adebayo. Keep After Her The soldiers are dispersing, but Charlie instructs you and Lawrence to follow one in particular. She is probably the radio operator, left behind to monitor transmissions, and Charlie wants you to acquire her radio so that you can listen in on what the enemy is doing. Now Or Never The others have made it out of the barn safely, but will need help to get through the patrols. You need to get the radio now. You subsequently take out the operator with a whack from a pitchfork. Bonus Material * A newspaper clip saying that EnerWave is going to undergo major restructuring, including the removal of CEO Fiona Willoughby, as a result of massive losses. * A handwritten note stating: “The Gurkhas aren’t amenable. She says she’s going to make one final go on them and if not, just use them for testing”. Landscape Features * Shortbread wrapper * Wheat field * Rations pack * Stile * Guard dogs * Barn * Puritabs packet * Baling twine * Tall grass * Blueberry field * Beehive * Paddock * Pig pen * Cow pen * Ammo casing * Lark’s nest * Bump gate * Cowsheds Continuity Trivia * The title is a Biblical reference, Luke 8:14:"The seed which fell among the thorns, these are the ones who have heard word of God, but as they go on their way they are choked with the worries and riches and pleasures of this life, and bring no fruit to maturity." Category:Episode